Outdoor navigation and positioning has been widely deployed following the development of various Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS) as well as various cellular systems. Indoor navigation and positioning differs from outdoor navigation and positioning because the indoor environment does not enable the reception of location signals from satellites or cellular base stations as accurately as does the outdoor environment. As a result, accurate and real-time indoor navigation and positioning are difficult to achieve. Solutions for indoor navigation and positioning may involve ToF positioning protocols.
During ToF positioning measurements, there is a need for preventing the Access Points (APs) from considering the STA as available for signal traffic other than FTM measurements during the FTM bursts in order to ensure accurate measurement.